Rescue Me
by EdwardCullen0x
Summary: After a fire burns Bella's school Providence Academy down, the students must attend the school of the rich and famous, St. Rosemary Prep. Bella is not at all impressed with spoilt rich boy Edward but he will stop at nothing to get Bella.


**A/N: First chapter of a new story I'm trying out. Let me know what you think and where you'd like the story to go :)**

* * *

6:00am. BPOV

I hate waking up.

6:15am

I really need to get out of bed.

6:30am.

Bella you have to get your lazy ass up and get ready! I mentally shout to myself. I knew I had to get up but I was so tired. I'd spent most of the night afraid to sleep because I knew the nightmare would find me again. I hadn't been able to sleep properly since the fire. I remember that night so well. Being woken up by the fire alarm. Rushing out of the dorm rooms and watching Providence Academy burn to the ground despite the efforts of the LAFD.

As if that wasn't bad enough, we now had to temporarily live and study at the exclusive and expensive St. Rosemary Prep. School of the ostentatious overrated bimbos. And I really had to get out of bed now or I'd miss the bus.

I jumped in the shower and the hot water almost instantly relaxed my muscles. I washed my hair and shaved, not that I planned on exposing any body parts. I sauntered out of the bathroom with a towel round me. I was just about to put on my jeans when I heard a knock on the door. I went to look out the window only to see Alice Brandon, the best friend since forever, I smiled at her then shouted to tell her to come up. I rushed to throw my jeans and sweater on.

7:15am.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Leah Black exclaimed. She was sat behind me and Alice on the bus and wouldn't shut up about the famous parents who had kids at St. Rosemary. "You know Laura Hale, the Oscar winner? Her daughter Rosalie and son Jasper go there! Rosalie is the "it" girl. She's had an on/off relationship with the most popular guy there Edward Cullen and…"

As an aspiring neurosurgeon something Leah said had caught my attention. The name Cullen was famous in medicine history. Carlisle Cullen had been the surgeon of his time. He'd done ground-breaking research and had performed amazing surgeries. He'd thrown that away to be a mere plastic surgeon to the rich and famous. I guessed that this Edward person was probably his son.

"…the elite group rule the school." Leah gushed. Leah wasn't the only one enthusiastic about going to St. Bimbo Prep. It seemed me and Alice where the only dissenters of this enthusiasm.

7:51am

St. Rosemary's exterior wasn't what I expected. It was rather modest. Still much larger and grander than Providence. We all piled off the bus with our suitcases. A tall, well dressed lady with grey hair was awaiting our arrival with two blondes by her side. They were both beautiful, one naturally the other artificially. Compared to their elaborate and probably all designer outfits, my skinny jeans and sweater combo felt inadequate. "Welcome." The grey-haired lady said. "I am Miss Messershmidt, the headmistress here at St. Rosemary Prep. You're late." She said sternly. "And first period is about to start so if you follow Rosalie and Tanya they'll show you to the dining hall. You can leave your suitcases in there for the time being. You'll be given your timetables and be expected to be in your first lesson at eight-o'clock."

8:07am.

Lab14. I hesitated going in. I was late and I wasn't sure what to expect. Emmett McCarty, the captain of the Providence Panthers, our football team, was the only other Providence student who had biology this period. And he just stood there waiting for me to go in first_. Come on Bella, it' just a bunch of stuck up rich kids_. I pushed open the door and the whole class turned to stare at me and Emmett as we walked in. The professor looked us up and down. "You must be the Providence Academy students. You," he said pointing at me, "can sit over there." My eyes followed to where he was pointing and it was an empty seat next to the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He had dark auburn hair. Beautiful clear green eyes. Full luscious lips. And he looked like he often hit the gym.

_Get a grip Bella. He's just a boy_. I walked over and sank in the seat next to him, grabbing my notepad and pencil case from my backpack.

Human genetics, the board read. I almost laughed out loud. I'd already covered this topic in my free time. Because I was that cool.

11:34am. EPOV

I wasn't sure how I felt about all those Providence students being in our school but that girl I had to sit next to in Biology was fucking hot and damn did she smell good. I walked into the canteen and I could already see the guys at our regular table. I pulled up a seat next to Jasper Hale.

"Bro", he nodded in greeting.

The rest of the guys started telling me about the encounters they'd had with the 'Provies' as they were now titled. They were trying to seek my approval but I didn't give a shit about any of that. My eyes wandered around the canteen and stopped when I was looking into a pair of brown eyes. Hot biology girls brown eyes to be exact. She was looking at me too. Shit what do I do?

I smiled at her, the smile that got me whatever I wanted but she simply rolled her eyes and looked away. Whoa. What had just happened there? That was not the response I was expecting.

"What you looking at so intently, dude?" Garret asked him.

"Is it a girl? A Provie girl?" Alister questioned.

"Yes," I answered honestly. "But something tells me I'm not her type."

Obviously the guys went on to ass lick me, telling me any girl would be lucky to have me. All expect Jasper, that's why I loved the dude, he was the only guy who was straight with me. Possibly 'cause he'd known me since I was 4 years old. His twin, Rosalie, was the closest thing I had to a sister.

"Let's make things exciting," Jasper said loudly and happily. "I will give you my car if you get her to say and believe that she loves you."

Jasper knew I was in love with his Audi R8. But Esme, my mom, thought I was becoming too 'spoilt' so I was stuck with Dads shit Toyota MR2. And I liked a challenge especially when it included hot girls.

"Yes, I'm in."


End file.
